His and Her Last
by Knows-it-all
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** **This is going to be a collection of Au and Canon oneshots and drabbles. They'd definitely be smut in some chapters. Enjoy them before we get our endgame soon. If you have any requests, dm me. Thank you x**

 **Description:** **It's been ten years since Klaus and Caroline saw each other, but he surprised her with a visit when he gatecrashed a wedding she was attending.**

 **Just another normal day**

It was one of these days, ones of these days that she really hated herself for coming here. She felt him before she saw him. She could have sworn she was imagining him, after so freaking long, he could not be here. But she managed to look up. He had lifted  
his head to stare at her with an arrested expression, his dark gaze meeting hers.

Caroline froze. Klaus Mikaelson, she thought, shocked beyond the power of speech to see him there at the last place she expected him to be. She had always associated him with wild life—too busy ruling over New Orleans, having a war with his tons of enemies,  
trying to stop his dysfunctional family from killing each other and being too arrogant for his own good.

However, in these day-lit natural surroundings, he seemed a different creature altogether. His features, finely delineated by sunlight, were hard and prominent and striking. The few touches of softness in his face… the thick crescents of his lashes, the  
lush curve of his lower lip, were all the more intriguing for their uncompromising setting. He looked...lively. Huh. Maybe he did get what he wanted after all.

They stared at each other in silent bemusement, as if someone had posed a question that neither of them knew how to moment lengthened uncomfortably, until Klaus finally spoke.

"Weird," he said softly.

Caroline struggled to find her voice. "What is?" she asked.

"If it's possible, you look even more bloody beautiful."

She experienced a sharp little ache in her midriff that was neither pain nor pleasure. The disarming stab of sensation was the same thing she had experienced before. Unconsciously she put her hand over her necklace. Klaus' gaze shot to her hand before  
easing slowly back up to her face. He moved nearer to the table, closing some of the distance between them.

"I didn't expect to see you here." His gaze moved over her in a disconcertingly thorough sweep. "But of course, it's the logical place for a woman in your situation."

She narrowed her eyes. "In my situation?"

"Getting over a hard break up by drinking, while trying to find someone to get your hands on to take the pain away," he clarified.

Fuck. He knew her so well. How the hell could he possibly still know her after ten freaking years? She responded with a haughty glance. "I am not trying to do such thing."

"Glancing around every second," he continued, "Biting your lip, analyzing every man in this room before you decide which one is your prey.'"

 _Damn you, Klaus Mikaelson._ Caroline's mouth clamped into a taut line. "Just to set your mind at ease, I have no intention of picking you. You're the very last on the list."

"What list?" Klaus contemplated her in the tense silence that followed, working it out for himself. "Ah. You've actually made a list of your preys?" Amusement danced in his eyes. "It's a relief to hear that I'm not in the running, because I don't really  
fancy being on it. But don't mind me asking...who is on the top list?"

Caroline refused to answer. Even as she cursed her own tendency to fidget, she could not keep from reaching over to catch the hem of her dress and played with it."Let me guess, the bride's uncle?" he guessed.

She made a scornful sound, half-sitting on the table. "Ew, no. I wouldn't pick his pervert ass if he fell to his knees and begged me."

Klaus laughed richly at the blatant lie. "Really? Tall, dark and handsome. You'd stop at nothing to get him." Casually, he sat on the opposite side of the table, and Caroline steeled herself not to shrink from his proximity. Ten year ago, she would have  
been bothered by the fact that they were sitting here like normal people and having a normal conversation. But ten years was a long time. She had grown up.

"Why are you here, Klaus? Shouldn't you be at home, disappointing your family?" she asked.

"I'm a friend of the groom," he said easily with a chuckle, dismissing her last sentence.

She was unable to imagine the possibility of Klaus being friends with the groom—seeing as he was human! "Why would he associate with you? And don't try to claim that you like all humans and you're friends with them — the two of you are as different as  
chalk from cheese."

"As it happens, Will and I are indeed friends, and he's very much aware of vampires and witches. I saved him from a ruthless vampire."

"Oh, so you mean yourself?"

"Oh, Caroline." He shook his head. "Will and I share some interests— We both like to hunt, and we share a remarkable passion for art and music. For a human, he is alright."

"God," Caroline mocked, "You should hear yourself. Who are you and what have you done with the man I know? Have you ever considered showing this side of you? People might actually like you."

"Would you?"

Her nails dug into her skin, as she flashed him a quick glance to measure the depth of mockery in his eyes. To her bewilderment, there was none. He seemed seriously interested in her answer. As he watched her intently, she felt a dismaying tide of pink  
creep over her face. She was not at all comfortable in this situation, conversing alone with Klaus Mikaelson while he lounged beside her like they haven't just met after long years. Her gaze fell to the large hand he had braced on the table.

"'Like' may be going a bit far," Caroline said, releasing her biting grip on her lower lip. The more she tried to control her flush, the worse it became, until it surged into her hairline. "I suppose I could tolerate your company more easily if you would  
really tell me why you are here."

"What?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I wasn't born yesterday, Klaus. I didn't buy your bullshit story about Will. Honestly, if you want to create a fake story, at least get the man's name right, which is Robert by the way."

He smirked. "How did I think I could get away with fooling Caroline Forbes?"

"Well, I'm not smart for no reason." Ignoring his low laugh, she continued. "which comes back to my original question: why are you here?"

"I was just passing through."

"Fine." She scoffed, getting up from the chair. "I'm not going to waste any more of my time here asking you when it's perfectly obvious that you don't wish to tell me."

"Your time wasn't wasted," he said, coming to walk beside her. "I was just beginning to change my ways."

"Don't bother," she said, the smile lingering on her lips. "You're a hopeless cause, I'm afraid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave now. Enjoy the rest of the wedding."

"Let me come with you," he said softly. "I'll tell you why I'm here. You can lecture me some more. I'll even listen."

She wrinkled her nose at him impudently. "No, you won't." She started off on the path, aware of his gaze on her back until she disappeared into the pear orchard. "Besides, I have an appointment to get to. I don't want to be late."

Klaus bolted right out of the chair and followed her. "When can I see you?" he called out to her.

She stopped and turned around with a smirk. "If you're good, we'll see each other in another ten years. Good bye, Klaus."

"I'm a patient man," he called back again, hearing the sound of her chuckle. "See you soon, Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Chase**

 **Description:** **In which Klaus and Caroline play a game of cat and mouse.**

* * *

She didn't know the kind of game they were playing, what brought it on but she couldn't deny not enjoying it. They started this game of cat and mouse; the first one to catch them wins. But win what? She didn't know. They didn't bother to set the rules. She had only set foot in New Orleans, caught a glimpse of him and she had flashed behind him, leaning down closely to his left ear, her lips brushing over his soft skin before she had whispered the words.

'C _atch me if you can.'_

She had flashed out of there like a blur, not bothering to see the shocked reaction on his face, the curve of his mouth as it lifted into a smirk, the adrenaline that had pumped in his body and the light spark in his eyes before he had chased after her.

And then the game started.

They never caught one another, not really. They enjoyed the game, the chase, the little touches that always caught them off guard. They never once paused to look at each other, or talked. No, their faces were always a blur as they flashed out of there, never given the other the chance to see them. It was great like that. They loved it and it had been going on for three days now.

The fourth day, she had been sitting down in a nice restaurant, enjoying her dinner when he flashed right past her and out of the restaurant, not before stealing a kiss from her cheek, and not before tugging a strand of her hair. And she had flashed out of there too, right behind him, her heart set on catching him. They were running too fast for anyone to notice and she was willing herself to get to him, her eyes following where he was going. His soft chuckle was heard through the wind as he ran through the city, and that was enough to make her chase him again. But as she crossed through another dark street, he was gone. Vanished. There wasn't any sign of him there and she smirked herself, a trademark smirk that would have made him proud before she flashed out of there to go on with the rest of her night.

But there was a whisper in the wind from her, a promise of another chase. _Next time._ And when she was out of there, he flashed right where she had stood with a grin and his own promise as well. _Next time indeed._ And he was out of there.

 _He was_ trying to buy some brushes, his eyes had caught sight of the ones he needed and when he had reached his hands to grab them, she had came flashing past him, her fingers brushing over his and when he saw the set of brushes were gone too, he chased after her. He thought he had seen a blur of blonde across another street and when he flashed there, all he could see was one brush that was dripping with blue paint, and a smiley face painted on the wall. A soft laugh escaped his lips.

The next time their path crossed, it was simply a coincidence. None of them knew the other was going to be there. They hadn't seen each other, their backs had bumped into each other and their fingers had brushed one another before he heard her inhale sharply before she was running out of there. He tried to see where she had ran off to, it frustrated him to no end and then, he felt her behind him, tugging on his jacket and her breath hit his neck.

 _I'm right here._

It went on for a little while and it stopped being about the chase, but about those little moments shared between them. Those little caresses, the brush of their fingers, the breaths on their neck and the little kisses they gave one another. It became something they both were looking forward to. It became something they both think about every time they close their eyes, wishing the next day would come when the game would start again.

She tiptoed quietly to the house, listening for any sound that would alert her of anyone's presence. They have never done this, invade each other's privacy but she was feeling a bit excited today, and couldn't wait until tomorrow. She didn't know where his room was, she had to guess it was somewhere quiet and private. It took her twenty minutes before she was able to find his room. Silently opening the door, she walked in and closed it. She noticed him sleeping on his bed and she almost chuckled at how cute he looked. She had forgotten the last time she had really seen him and she hadn't realised just how much she missed looking at him until now. Her fingers itched to trail on his face and the moment she licked her lips, his eyes opened.

He was aware of the way her eyes had widened when she was caught and he flashed her a grin, bolting out of the bed and slamming her on the wall before she could flash out of there. Their eyes burned into their souls, their hearts pounded in their chest and the beast in him roar to be left out, to sink it's teeth on her skin.

" _That isn't part of the game_ ," she whispered, her eyes scolding him.

His white teeth flashed briefly in a wayward grin. " _You didn't tell me the rules_." The way his eyes flicked over her in a sweeping glance left her feeling as if she had just been stripped from head to toe. Her cheeks burned, leaving her voice less than steady. She felt aroused within her, a yearning for his attention.

" _Let me go. We can forget about it._ "

He canted his head at a contemplative angle. " _Can't. Not when I won this game. What did you think was going to happen when you sneaked in here?_ "

" _Not this._ "

" _I caught you. At least, let me have my prize._ " Her hand trembled with excitement that his presence never failed to evoke within her. Her cheeks burned again once more beneath the heady intoxication of those smoldering blue orbs as they glided leisurely over her form. Her heart started to pound and as if he could hear it, he pushed his body into her again, their breaths hitting each other. " _Why is your heart racing?_ "

" _Because...Because you make me feel…_ "

" _I make you feel what?_ "

Many times during his absence, feeling lonely even in the midst of so her friends, she had caught herself savoring recollections of those titillating adventures in his arms. Now she had no need to conjure images from the past. He was standing before her, barely a step or two away, close enough for her to feel the heat of his body.

Unable to contain her own grin, she cast a coy glance upward. For the life of her she couldn't deny the way her senses seemed to soar to bracing heights in his presence. " _Alive_."

The blue eyes probed hers, searching for the precise import of her flirtation. He had lost himself in the fervent heat of those darkly lashed, blue orbs once before, and it seemed he was right about to. " _In what way?_ "

She smirked. " _I would tell you if you let me go._ " He smirked as well, stepping away from her and giving her the space she needed to collect herself. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief in the moonlight, and she was still spotting that smirk she seemed to have caught from him. He knew then, what she was about to do. He didn`t stop her, even when her mouth opened when she whispered the words she had whispered in his ears before.

" _Let's see if you can truly catch me if you can._ " And she flashed out of his room, and he didn't even bother to get dressed before he was after her, their soft chuckles flew over the wind.

 _And the chase_ _begins._


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: Klaus is hiding something and Caroline stops at nothing to find out.**

 **Title: What are you hiding?**

Two weeks in New Orleans. Two weeks for her to notice the changes in Klaus' Mikaelson, the smug smirk he wore on his face, or was it the look of satisfaction of finally doing something he had always wanted to do. But Caroline couldn't point her finger at the solution to his problem. It was really annoying, not knowing what caused him to be more chirper, loving towards his family, and she was not the only one who noticed it. She could have asked, but she was damn sure he was not going to disclose it.

Hope was the one who had pulled her aside one day and expressed her concern for her missing boyfriend, Roman. Caroline and Hope were close, a bit closer than she had originally thought they would be. But she was the only woman Hope could confide in, whose opinion mattered just as much as her mother's. Hayley Marshall was that kind of mother who was worried more about her child's safety and health than the typical teenage drama Hope always had going on. This was why Caroline stepped up to lend her ears to Hope. The girl trusted her a lot, and in return, she trusted her too. They were more like best friends, though not in a sad way, but because Caroline had been a teenager once, and she knew the only way she had survived was because she had Elena and Bonnie by her side. Hope had no one, she was an outcast. Even though she had tried so hard to get Lizzie and Josie to be friends with her, Hope would always turned down their invites and would rather close herself off.

It didn't take too much long for her to put two and two together before she stormed out, hissing out words and cursing herself for not figuring out sooner that Klaus had taken Roman. He had kidnapped his daughter's boyfriend. Caroline didn't think he could stop so low, but as always, he kept surprising her. She had known the moment Hope had introduced Roman as her boyfriend, Klaus would find a way to separate them. He had threatened to snap the kid's neck, feed his intestines to a dog and put his head in a stake, leaving it outside for any future boyfriends of Hope to show them he meant business. Caroline had applauded Roman for not letting himself be scared of Klaus' empty threats, which of course, made him even more less popular with Klaus.

Her blood pounding like thunder in her temples, Caroline took down the keys to the dungeons and as nonchalantly as possible, she walked down the dark, narrow hall to a cell and fumbled through the keys, trying to find the one that would open the door. She hoped by the time she had let Roman out and helped him leave New Orleans, Klaus wouldn't return. She knew he would look for her the moment he got back, and she hoped she had enough time.

She wasted no seconds before at last the door swung wide. With her heart leaping in her chest, she ran to Roman. For a long moment, she stared at her student, and then with a cry of distress at his pale and bruised appearance, Caroline yanked the vervained chains that was tightly secured around his neck, down to his wrists and legs. Dammit, Klaus. He's just a kid. When he was free, she pulled him and hugged him tightly.

"Roman, are you okay? Can you get up?"

Roman gave her a warm smile before he nodded. "I'm alright, Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore. Thanks for rescuing me, though it's really embarrassing to be hugged by my headmistress. That won't get me to be more popular."

A short laugh escaped her lips before she helped him get up on his feet, and he almost stumbled backwards if she hadn't caught him in time. Unfortunately, to the blonde man who suddenly materialized in the open doorway, he was not amused by it. His lips drew back in a growl of outrage and bright yellow fire gleamed in the blue eyes of his.

"I hope I'm not intruding," he snapped.

Caroline and Roman both froze. Her hand reached out and pushed the kid behind her, as she whirled to face Klaus, who loomed just inside the doorway, his feet spread apart and his face very angry.

Roman sensed the tension and danger. He didn't want to be part of it. "Erm..Mrs. Salvatore, I don't want to cause any trouble for you. Maybe you should put me back in the chains."

Smirking, Klaus murmured, "Look at that, the smartest thing the lad has ever said. You should listen to him, Caroline."

Eyeing him, she almost wanted to snap at Roman who kept tugging at her jacket, accepting defeat before the war had even started. She was not one to lose, and she would get him out of here. "Move aside, Klaus," she said with authority. "Over the wall. I'm getting him out of here."

His mouth twitching with what could have been anger or, disconcertingly, amusement, Klaus complied. With a bored expression on his face, he asked casually, "Do you intend to get as far as the living room?"

Caroline scowled and moved forward cautiously. "Roman, when I say run, you run as fast as you can." She didn't dare take her eyes off Klaus, who was staring at her in amusement.

"What?" Roman asked, looking between her and Klaus, lost and a little terrified at the way Hope's father was looking at her.

"Are you you sure you want to take that chance?" Klaus asked, directing his question at his daughter's boyfriend. "Because if you do, I'll hunt you down from the face of the earth and I will tear you limb from limb, and have Hope eat a soup made out of your parts."

Roman's eyes widened and he almost started to tremble in fear. Caroline glowered at Klaus as he lounged carelessly against the wall, apparently completely at ease after delivering his threat.

"He's not going to do that, if he knows what's good for him." Klaus watched her closely, smiling, but his eyes, hard and speculative, locked on her determined face. "So do as I say."

"No offense, Mrs. Salvatore, but if it's between you and him, I'd rather not take my chances and chain myself up again."

Annoyance kicked in and she glared at the boy she was trying to save and was making it so hard for her to. "If you must know, Klaus would not touch a hand on your hair if he wants me put in New Orleans." She fixed her own hard gaze on Klaus, his matching hers and a knot twisted in her stomach at the intensity of his gaze. "And besides, he does what I want and when I want."

A slow smile lifted up across his face, almost seductively. "And she goes by Ms. Forbes now," he replied smoothly.

"Excuse me?"

Klaus only crossed his arms over his chest and said coolly, "I have no intention of disrespecting your dead husband, love, but you're not married anymore. There's nothing wrong with letting go."

"I feel like I'm in the middle of something here," Roman spoke, looking uncomfortable.

"Leave," Caroline said, and without any more encouragement, Roman dashed for the door the same time Klaus did, only to be stopped by Caroline. Snaking both arms around her, he trapped her in a gentle embrace. Her chest was pressed tightly to Klaus, and his arms crushed her.

"Caught you," he whispered in her ear, making her body shiver. It hadn't been in his intention to catch Roman. She was what he wanted, and this piece of information didn't ease her mind. "So what did you say again? I do what you want, when you want." His lips brushed against her ears and her eyes threatened to fall close. Smiling down into her upturned face and with wry amusement, he added, "You let my prisoner go. You can't expect me to get nothing in return, love."

"Can you let me go?" He frowned at her reaction, but released her with a careless shrug. "What were you thinking?" She rounded up on him, her blue eyes blazing with fire. "You took your daughter's boyfriend and held him in captivity! He's a kid, Klaus!"

"I'm sure a big boy like him can take it. And since you pointed out he's my daughter's boyfriend, this was a test to see if he is fit to be one." Then he lifted a finger at her. "Which he didn't pass because someone is too compassionate."

Caroline glared at him. "Do you have any idea how worried Hope was?" she asked, trying to make him feel guilty so in the future he wouldn't repeat the same mistake. "How am I supposed to tell her her father kidnapped and possibly tortured her boyfriend?!"

"Hope will get over it. This family has done much worse to each other, but this is no time for old stories."

"Oh my god! Why are you hellbent on making Hope hate you? I get that you want to look out for her—I would know cause I have two daughters, and Ric is just like you, but kidnapping is not the solution," she reasoned, softening her words. "No one is asking you not to look out for Hope, Klaus, but there are certain things you can't cross. Hope will never forgive you, and I honestly don't want that for you." She looked away for a second with a snort. "And you're not exactly the kind of good guy my father would have wanted me to hang out with..so let's not be a hypocrite."

A glimmer of sardonic amusement in his gaze, he murmured, "If I recall, sweetheart, you didn't exactly turn me away."

She raised her brows and crossed her arms. "Oh really? So you don't remember those times I tried to drive you away, but you couldn't possibly get the hint?"

"It's not the hint I didn't get, it's the lack of confidence in it." Klaus slowly closed the remaining distance between them with a grin. "Admit it already, love, you wanted me to keep chasing you."

"I'm not going to dissolve into this silly thing with you. I just find it amusing that you think you're so damn irresistible."

"Or you're stubborn. I merely find your denial amusing, Caroline. It's a shame really, I would have applauded you for finally having the courage to say the truth."

Incensed, she opened her mouth to deny it, but then recollecting past arguments, she turned away.

Klaus grinned, his eyes dwelling appreciatively on her glowing face and bouncing curls. Then as he looked back at her eyes, his grin widening as he remarked, "You were saying?"

Silently, for there was nothing to say, Klaus entwined his hands with hers as he pulled her along with him out of the cell and into the darkened hallway. Her back straight, her head was held high; and her eyes were gleaming with challenge, but at the same time was trying to take her mind off the tingles she was feeling from his hand that was in his. It was just hand holding and there was no reason for her to make a big deal out of this. Friends hold hands and so do siblings, this was no different. Except her and Klaus weren't friends or siblings. Their relationship had no title to it.

Observing her face, he smiled slightly and said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"No."

"No? Surely I can get something other than a no out of you, love."

Having come to the conclusion that it would be best if she didn't say anything about what she was thinking before he twisted it, Caroline schooled her features into an expression of utmost boredom and shrugged her shoulders. His amused laughter did little to soothe her already rasped emotions, and she turned her back on him.

She glanced over her shoulder and caught him in an outright grin. Her eyes snapping with displeasure, she asked with annoyance, "Something amuses you?"

His white teeth gleamed and Klaus replied provocatively, "You, sweetheart. I can't remember the last time something has given me as much enjoyment as you have."

"Well, I'm glad my presence amuses you so much," she replied sarcastically.

Her annoyance wasn't lost on him and before he could retort, Hope appeared, an expression of relief and happiness on her face. She looked between her father and Headmistress in confusion.

"What were you two doing down there?" she asked suspiciously. Before Klaus could beat her, Caroline opened her mouth to reply, but Hope caught her off. "Never mind that. Roman texted me, Caroline. He said he had no network where he was, but he is back at Mystic Falls. He's okay."

Caroline resisted the urge to turn towards the man standing next to her and give him a deep glare, but that would have raised question, so instead smiled at Hope. "That's great, Hope. I knew he was alright."

"Yeah." The girl nodded, then shifted her gaze to her father. "Dad, can I go back to school tomorrow?"

Caroline's eyes took in his set face and rigid stance. "I thought you were here to spend the weekends with us," he replied. "Are you leaving because of that boy? I can't let you go back and be alone, unprotected."

"But dad, I'm not really alone. The twins are there, and so are a few of us. It's going to be fine."

"And Ric is there too. He will watch out for her," Caroline added, receiving a grateful look from Hope.

"I don't think so, Hope."

"What your father means is that you can go back," Caroline said, giving him a threatening stare. "You can hurry up and go start packing." Hope squealed and hugged Caroline before she retreated, walking away from them.

"You can't make decisions for my daughter, Caroline."

Disdainfully she turned her back on him, only to feel his hand hard on her shoulder as he spun her around to face him. No longer was his face amused— his jaw was taut, his mouth thinned into a hard line, and his eyes as cold as ice. "Do you understand me?" He shook her slightly as he said the last.

Instead of standing down, she rolled her eyes and furiously attempted to shrug off his hold, but his hands tightened until she thought her bones would snap. "Not unless I know it's a wrong one," she retorted. Stabbing a finger at him, she snapped, "And you have to stop fearing that she' going to leave you. Hope is not going anywhere, Klaus. She's just going back to school. She is part of you and she would never leave you."

His hands loosened on her, emotions clouding in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

She took a sharp intake of breath but smiled nonetheless, raising her hand to place it on his cheek. "I'm here too."

His eyes darkened before his own hand covered hers. Klaus leaned forward until their forehead touched and he closed his eyes, taking in the smell of her and releasing a breath. When he opened them, Caroline looked a bit shocked and Klaus leaned down, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Then he turned around and left her standing there.


End file.
